


this is not a love song

by zombiepops



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pansexual Character, Single Parents, single dad Dojoon, single dad Woosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: “Okay,” he conceded. “He’s got a kid. That’s the but.”“And?” Hajoon radiates confusion. “So do you. You handled Soojung just fine.”“No, I didn’t, Hajoon.” It’s Woosung’s time to be confident about something in this conversation. “You know for a fact that Chae raised her until she was six, and then gave me custody of her when she couldn’t take care of her anymore. Chae did all the complicated toddler taking care of things.”“Point taken,” Hajoon agrees, “But you’re taking care of her now. So I still don’t see the problem.”“Soojung is six,” Woosung explains. “six year olds basically have some semblance of independence. Hana is four. I don’t know how to handle toddlers.” Woosung is terrified. This feels a lot like commitment that Woosung didn’t know if he was ready for.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Park Dojoon | Leo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	this is not a love song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryystal_m00n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/gifts).



“Hajoon?” Woosung says. He feels his heart thumping widely, like it’s going to burst right out of his chest at any given moment. He’s somewhat glad that the phone mic can’t pick that up, or he knows he’d have a hard time. “I-I’ve met someone.” 

There’s a loud noise, loud enough that Woosung holds the phone away from his ear to avoid the ringing, and--after a minute--he puts it back to his ear. “Sorry, I dropped something,” Hajoon clarifies, “There’s a but, isn’t there? There’s always a goddamn but, so what is it?” 

“Why do you think that?” Woosung asks weakly. Hajoon is already accustomed to his shit, there’s no hiding it from him. 

“Tell me there isn’t a but,” Hajoon challenges, “Tell me and I’ll leave you alone.” Hajoon’s tone is fierce and Woosung wonders if he was always this easy to ready, or if it was because they roomed together for eight years in college. Either way, Hajoon already knew there was a catch, so there was no use in hiding. 

“Okay,” he conceded. “He’s got a kid. That’s the but.”

“And?” Hajoon radiates confusion. “So do you. You handled Soojung just fine.”

“No, I didn’t, Hajoon.” It’s Woosung’s time to be confident about something in this conversation. “You know for a fact that Chae raised her until she was six, and then gave me custody of her when she couldn’t take care of her anymore.  _ Chae _ did all the complicated toddler taking care of things.”

“Point taken,” Hajoon agrees, “But you’re taking care of her now. So I still don’t see the problem.” 

“Soojung is six,” Woosung explains. “six year olds basically have some semblance of independence. Hana is four. I don’t know how to handle toddlers.” Woosung is terrified. This feels a lot like commitment that Woosung didn’t know if he was ready for. 

The toddler ordeal is verging on deal breaking right now.

“Tell him how you feel, then,” Hajoon says calmly, like it’s the obvious answer. “Tell him what you like about him.”

Woosung feels it working already, spreading joy and enthusiasm through his veins. 

Best friends. They know what to do. 

+

Woosung meets Dojoon on a Tuesday. 

He, quite literally, bumps into him. It sends the younger man staggering back and sends Woosung’s water bottle rolling down the street, leaking water on the pavement.  _ Great, _ Woosung thinks,  _ just what I need on a scorching hot California day, huh. _ “I’m so sorry,” he gasps, one hand holding Woosung’s arm lightly and the other trying to secure a strap. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry.” 

Woosung feels like he’s about to snap back, say something witty and sarcastic and  _ rude,  _ but one glance at the person in front of him has his breath knocked out of his lungs. The man in front of him was absolutely breathtaking. “It’s alright,” Woosung says instead, feeling a smile pulling at his lips. “Do you need any help?” 

“Thank you, that’d be great. I hope this doesn’t impede on your time,” Dojoon says. “Park Hana! Come here this instant!” Woosung smirks, picking up the groceries that lie spilt out of the shopping bags, packing them up tightly. Lost in his own world, Woosung doesn’t even notice a little girl zooming past him, jumping into Dojoon’s arms, until he looks up from what he was doing.

“This is your daughter?” Woosung asks. His eyebrow shoots up in surprise. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about her,” Dojoon laughs, scooping the girl in her arms. “She gets a little too excited about being outside sometimes. I was going to take her to the park, but I had to get groceries first. But groceries don’t stop a fierce little four year old terror, now does it?”

“She’s beautiful,” Woosung says, not minding the honesty. He smiles at the little girl, noticing how similar she looks to Dojoon. It’s endearing. 

“Thanks! Hey, let me take you out for some coffee or something.” Dojoon glances up at Woosung through his eyelashes. “There’s a place ten minutes down the road that has a soft play area so I can thank you without the little gremlin attacking me.” 

“Oh, uh, sure,” Woosung replies, grinning. It surprises him, how calm he feels--how fast his heart is beating. 

It’s wild. 

“So, is Hana’s mother not around?” Woosung asks, sipping his coffee. 

He doesn’t expect Dojoon to choke on his drink, but he knows something is up when Dojoon continues to just stare at the table. “No, she uh,” Dojoon says, and his eyes are glistening with tears. “She, uh, isn’t with us anymore.” 

Fuck. 

“Hey, Dojoon, I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Woosung sighs, chewing his nails down to the cuticle. It’s a nasty habit he has, but it comes out in moments of anxiety. “I shouldn’t have-”

Asking a guy about the dead mother of his child is one of those anxiety inducing moments. 

“It’s alright, it’s not like you knew,” Dojoon says kindly. His smile is soft, like he doesn’t mind. Woosung knew for a fact that if he were asked the same question he would’ve turned blue in the face--every thought of the question passing through his mind. “I make sure that Hana knows who she is, but we weren’t married or whatever. Honestly, everything was an accident, but I was happy even if it was a closet-case.”

“Gay?” 

“Pansexual, you?” 

“Same.” It felt natural to say--to natural. He hasn’t been like this with anyone else. 

“Have any kids?” Dojoon asks, offering a piece of his coffee cake to Woosung. 

Woosung thinks about the way to answer and decides on the truth. “I’ve got a daughter,” Woosung says, “Her mother left her on my doorstep when she was six. It was either that, or put her up for adoption and I couldn’t let that happen.” 

Dojoon blinks. “What’s her name?” 

“Soojung,” Woosung smiles, “But it’s another story for another time. I’ve got to get back to work, but I’m gonna give you my number.” Woosung hands Dojoon his business card with a wink, and turns on his heels. He leaves off to work. 

He can feel Dojoon’s eyes burning into the back of his head. 

+

It takes around two days for a text to come through, but WOosung definitely isn’t waiting for a call. No. Not at all. 

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the message. 

_ Hey, it’s Dojoon. Wanna grab a drink on Friday? x _

**_Yeah. You have a babysitter for Hana, though? xx_ **

_ Of course. My mom is taking care of her. You? xxx  _

**_My friend Hajoon offered, so I can do it. Then let’s do it. I’ll pick you up Friday. xxxx_ **


End file.
